<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>高中生无聊爱情故事 by gqyingze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008102">高中生无聊爱情故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze'>gqyingze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>后期大概有🚗，我是不🚗会死选手</p>
<p>青春伤痛文学，觉得9c9h特别有少年感，想写个学生时代的故事</p>
<p>可能会稍带一点良堂</p>
<p>没有大纲，写哪算哪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Jiuhua/Shang Jiuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p>
<p>尚九熙是在高二下半学期才转学过来的，班主任孟老师带着人到半路做了个简单的介绍，安排座位的时候却犯了难。原本给新同学腾出来的位置上不知怎么坐上了人，班里唯一的空位置变成了最后一排何九华旁边的。</p>
<p>孟老师给占了尚九熙位置的周九良挤了几次眉眼对方都无动于衷，放弃地看向何九华。这个全校头疼的小霸王连头都没抬，<br/>一周前何九华刚把自己同桌挤兑走，尚九熙是他一个从未见过面的远房亲戚拜托过来的，虽然是艺术生，可看起来老老实实的，孟鹤堂有点儿不想把他安在何九华边上……</p>
<p>“怎么我边儿上这个座烫屁股啊？”一把略带沙哑的嗓音从教室的角落传来，尚九熙抬头看过去，目光直直撞进一双上挑的桃花眼里。</p>
<p>真好看，艺术生尚九熙心里感叹，就是太冷了。</p>
<p>他朝孟老师点点头表示也没什么意见，他个儿高，坐前面不合适，再说反正他一半时间都要去画室，坐哪都无所谓。</p>
<p>而且，作为一个颜控艺术生，尚九熙觉得坐在这么个人身边至少养眼。</p>
<p>孟老师松了口气，又交代了几句，看尚九熙拎着小书包坐到了那个空了有段时间的座位上，开始收拾教案讲课。</p>
<p>“我叫尚九熙。”掏出几乎没怎么翻过的课本摆桌子上，尚九熙戳了戳旁边继续趴下的人开始搭话。</p>
<p>“你不刚才说了嘛。”留着寸头一脸煞气的人难得赏了半张脸给他。</p>
<p>“这不怕你睡着了没听见……”被噎了一句的尚九熙有点郁闷，想继续往下搭茬却被班主任一个眼刀杀过来止住了话头，只能装模作样翻书。</p>
<p>“何九华……”</p>
<p>沙哑的嗓音又传过来，尚九熙愣了一下才反应过来那是他新同桌的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）<br/>出乎班主任孟老师意外的是，何九华跟这个新同桌的关系还处的不错。尚九熙看起来温温吞吞的，让何九华混身竖起的尖刺都没了力道，一来二去两个人竟然成了勾肩搭背的好朋友。</p>
<p>尚九熙是从同学的私下八卦里得知何九华是二中校霸兼校草的，后者他举双手认可，然而前者在尚九熙的认知里，这人也就是个普通不爱学习的高中生而已。他有一半的时间不上课，而是去画室，偶尔回家的时候会遇到同样逃课的何九华，喊他一起去网吧打一局游戏或者吃个刨冰。不来的日子据说是跟周九良俩人出门打架去了，尚九熙没见过，尚九熙不想知道。周五的下午何九华又溜进了尚九熙的画室，辅导老师不在，每个人都蔫儿了吧唧得应付着练习，何九华凑到尚九熙的画架旁边，皱着眉头看他画的那一个大碗和里面乱七八糟的东西，怎么看都不像画室前面摆着的静物组合。</p>
<p>“这啥玩意儿？”</p>
<p>“……麻辣拌”</p>
<p>“啥玩意儿？”何九华没听明白，又问了一遍。</p>
<p>尚九熙自己觉得自己东北口音不算重，但还是带歪了何九华这一口京片子。</p>
<p>“就我们家那边的一种吃的，你可以理解成……嗯，没汤的麻辣烫。”尚九熙盯着自己画的这一堆抽象的麻辣拌，试图解释，“你看我画的这是土豆片，这是丸子，这是宽粉儿，闷子，豆泡，还有这个，红丸子，必须有红丸子，没有不是抚顺麻辣拌。”越说越馋，不禁吸溜了一下口水。</p>
<p>“怎么哥们儿，想家啦？”何九华试图从尚九熙的印象派作品里辨认食物失败，倒是这声咽口水的声音入了耳。</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>“也是，你家也太远了。诶？话说你到底为什么要转来我们这儿啊？咱学校升学率也不高啊？怎么你有北京户口吗？”</p>
<p>尚九熙正在给麻辣拌画辣椒面的画笔抖了一下，直接给画成了一根小红辣椒，他放弃的把笔丢进水桶，收了颜料盒开始撕画。</p>
<p>“哎呦爷们儿怎么了这是？”</p>
<p>“没什么，不想让老师看见，走，吃饭去。”</p>
<p>何九华叼着根烟看他收拾完一地碎纸没再说话，他这个同桌什么都好，就是不能打听他以前和转学的事儿。不过他何九华也懒得深究，毕竟跟自己没多大关系。尚九熙蹲在马路牙子上等何九华抽完烟，他脑补了一下午麻辣拌的味道，这会儿已经饿的前胸贴后背了，心里盘算着晚上吃什么。</p>
<p>“成了爷们儿。”</p>
<p>何九华摁灭了烟头，收起来手机。</p>
<p>“成什么了？何九华我跟你说我现在很饿，不吃个大份儿的盖浇饭我是不会跟你去网吧的……”</p>
<p>“吃什么盖浇饭啊，”何九华晃晃手机，“哥带你去吃麻辣拌。”</p>
<p>尚九熙坐在何九华小破电动车的后座上穿过了大半个南城，饿得昏昏沉沉的他一边搂着何九华的腰一边瞎想这人怎么这么瘦，真的能打架吗不会一下子就给撂倒了吧。何九华终于在他饿昏前一刻停下了车，搂着他脖子把人带进个小胡同儿里，抚顺麻辣拌五个字贴在窗户上已经被风雨淋掉了色，屋里传来的阵阵香味儿可是不假。</p>
<p>尚九熙直到两大碗麻辣拌端上桌才回过神来，“何九华你怎么知道这么个地方的？”</p>
<p>“嗐，你哥兄弟多路子野，有啥打听不到的？快尝尝正宗不正宗。哎呀这是什么呀？怎么还有藕合啊？”</p>
<p>尚九熙听着他在边上絮絮叨叨的，久违的酸甜麻辣在口腔里爆炸开来，让他有点想哭。</p>
<p>“爷们儿怎么掉眼泪了还？有这么好吃嘛……”何九华伸手越过桌子去给他擦眼泪，尚九熙拨开他的手，趁机从何九华碗里偷了个红丸子。</p>
<p>打打闹闹吃完一顿饭，天已经见黑了，结果何九华让尚九熙见识了一把二中小霸王的本事，硬生生把尚九熙碗里的丸子抢走一半，结果这会儿自己吃撑了，瘫坐在胡同口儿抽烟消食。</p>
<p>初夏的晚上风已经暖了起来，何九华脱了校服外套又脱了短袖晾汗，尚九熙才看到他胳膊后面有行纹身。</p>
<p>大杀四方</p>
<p>他伸出手指戳了戳那行字，稍微区别于正常皮肤的质感透过指尖传来。</p>
<p>“疼吗？”</p>
<p>何九华回过头去看他，看见尚九熙正皱着小八字眉，瞪着豆豆眼盯着他的纹身。</p>
<p>何九华有这个纹身小半年了，兄弟们见了说华哥牛逼，女朋友看见说帅，他爸看见了打了他一巴掌。</p>
<p>尚九熙问他疼不疼。</p>
<p>他盯着尚九熙看了会儿，突然一把夹着人的脖子给搂了过来，<br/>“你觉得你哥怕这点儿疼吗？来让哥给你也扎一个！”</p>
<p>“何九华你神经病吧你给我撒开我不愿意挨着你一身汗！！”</p>
<p>何九华蹬着没有电的小电动车把尚九熙送回了出租屋才自己回家，尚九熙记得他之前提到过回家晚了会被他爸揍，就问他干脆在自己这里凑合一夜得了。何九华点了根儿烟，笑得一脸痞气。</p>
<p>“甭管了，我今儿睡你新嫂子那。”</p>
<p>说完挥挥手，头也不回的骑着小电驴又走了，没有看见九熙伸出的手僵在了空中。</p>
<p>想什么呢，以为人人都跟你一样喜欢男人吗？</p>
<p>晚上尚九熙做了个梦，梦里何九华眼睛笑得弯弯的，张开双臂让他过去，等到他真的扑过去，那人的脸却变成了他之前学校里的男朋友，那张说过爱他的嘴里正吐露着最恶毒的话。</p>
<p>“老师，都是尚文博勾引我的……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>尚九熙顶着俩黑眼圈走进教室的时候，何九华正趴在桌子上睡觉，桌子上放着给尚九熙带的早餐。尚九熙轻手轻脚放下书包，啃着还温热的煎饼果子，想问何九华怎么一大早就犯困，突然瞥见何九华领口下面有一块小小的青紫和边上一排小小的整齐的牙印。</p><p>别犯浑了，尚九熙。</p><p>然而没等夏天真正到来，何九华的新恋情就结束了，烫着大波浪的女孩跑到何九华他们班甩了他一巴掌，头也不回的走了。何九华摸着发烫的脸颊嘿嘿一笑，像是已经习惯了这种戏码一样不在意，窝回座位里跟看得目瞪口呆的尚九熙撒娇“九熙我以后晚上没地儿住你可得收留我我……”</p><p>尚九熙笑着骂他让他滚，自己不爱跟渣男一起睡。</p><p>结果周五晚上何九华还真编了个理由跑到尚九熙那儿蹭住。俩人打游戏到实在困得不行了才挤在一张单人床上睡过去，何九华一到睡觉的时候那股大杀四方的劲儿就全给抛到了九霄云外，嚷嚷着一定要抱着个东西才能睡得着。尚九熙两手一摊，“大哥你看我这总共一米二的小床盛下咱俩都费劲，我上哪给你找个抱枕去？”</p><p>“没有抱枕老子搂你也行。”</p><p>尚九熙根本没来得及在脑子里过一遍这句话是什么意思，就被何九华一个饿虎扑食给摁倒在床上，骨节分明的手环上他的腰，尚九熙整个人嵌进何九华怀里被牢牢锁住。</p><p>尚九熙敢动吗？不敢。</p><p>何九华温热的胸口贴上他的后背，心脏的跳动透过两层薄薄的睡衣传过来，尚九熙觉得自己的心跳已经快加码到180，后背也微微洇出了汗。然而始作俑者却毫无察觉，很快尚九熙耳边就响起了何九华均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>我完了。</p><p>尚九熙绝望地想。</p><p>黯淡的月光透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，尚九熙在心里数羊数到三位数的时候终于有了困意。</p><p>何九华一只手环在他腰上，另一只搭在他肩上，尚九熙稍微一侧头就能看见他形状美好手指，他轻轻用气声喊了一声何九华，背后的气息依然平稳，又愣了一会儿，尚九熙侧过头，轻轻亲吻了一下何九华搭在他肩上的指尖，然后安然入眠。</p><p>片刻之后，背后的猎人在同样黯淡的月光下睁开了毫无睡意的双眼。</p><p>第二天周六，按理说可以睡个难得的懒觉，结果一大早尚九熙就被顶在屁股上的异常触感惊醒的。同样是男人，又是个吃过见过的，尚九熙当然知道是怎么回事，他整个人僵着想等何九华反应下去，但是脑子里越来越乱，不一会儿自己也支楞了起来。</p><p>问暗恋对象第一次来家里过夜我就对他有反应了怎么办，在线等，挺急的。</p><p>尚九熙把自家七大姑八大姨的裸体想了一圈也没能让自己软下去半分，终于还是决定去浴室给自己快速来一发解决这个问题。想掰开何九华搂着自己腰的手偷偷溜走，结果结果刚往床边挪了五公分就被人一把捞了回来，何九华揉着惺忪的睡眼</p><p>“怎么回事儿啊，爷们儿？抱枕还带跑路的？”</p><p>“大华你放手，我……我就去上个厕所！”</p><p>何九华呲地笑了一声，支起脖子越过尚九熙肩膀看了一眼就知道怎么回事了，痞里痞气地笑着说要不让哥们儿帮你一回吧？</p><p>“啥……你要干啥玩意？”信息量突然过大导致尚九熙一时处理不来这个状况，可何九华根本不给尚九熙反应的时间和反抗的机会，手就伸进了对方宽松的睡裤里。 </p><p>男人最了解男人这话说的可真是太对了，何九华每一下都力度正好地撸到尚九熙的爽处，再加上尚九熙本来就对他怀着不一样的心思，脑子里烟花炸裂，不一会就软成一团瘫在何九华怀里，哼哼唧唧乱蹭。</p><p>身后的何九华被他蹭地火起，用空着的那只手牵过尚九熙的手掌，按在自己裤裆上，用拿一把烟酒浸过的嗓子在他耳边说话。</p><p>“九熙，别光自己爽，也给你爷们儿上上手呗……”</p><p>尚九熙脑子早就成了一碗热粥，常年握画笔的手指圈住何九华沉甸甸的大家伙，跟着何九华的节奏一起撸动，两个人没一会儿就双双高潮，黏黏糊糊射了对方一手。</p><p>高潮过后的两个人都不想动，继续保持着姿势靠在对方身上喘气。</p><p>“爷们儿你行啊，活儿真不错，真别说，比我以前那些个女朋友们爽多了……” 先缓过来的何九华想继续调戏尚九熙几句，却让还沉浸在高潮余韵里的尚九熙像是突然被浇了一头冷水。</p><p>是啊，我到底在期待什么呢？对于何九华这个一向放荡不羁的直男来说，这不过是一场男人之间的互相利用而已，连个意乱情迷都算不上。</p><p>尚九熙，别再栽进去了。</p><p>然而何九华并没有放过他的意思，何九华不爱回家面对自己那个酒鬼父亲，自从住过一次尚九熙家后就一周里能有一半时间赖在他那里不走，可惜尚九熙再也没给他躺一张床上的机会，怎么说都不管用，他先占了床尚九熙就去睡沙发，后来尚九熙索性在家铺了个地铺，还花五块钱巨款给何九华从抓娃娃机里抓了个一人高的粉红豹玩偶当抱枕。气得何九华天天晚上拿粉红豹当沙包，尚九熙也权当没看见。</p><p>不想再经历一次伤害了，索性就不要开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p>
<p>闪闪躲躲的日子过得也飞快，一个月的假期很快就见了底，迎面而来的就是地狱高三。于是在何九华的怂恿下，班里玩得好的一群人准备抓住最后的放松机会high一下，太阳一下山一群人就浩浩荡荡奔向了夜市。</p>
<p>麻小儿烤串花毛一体，一切都是陪衬，主要是为了那买一送一的水啤，一帮半大小子直接把烧烤摊老板给喝到断货，点头哈腰赔不是才把这群小瘟神送走。</p>
<p>尚九熙，九熙，熙熙……喝懵了的何九华连舌头都捋不直，整个挂在他身上，还非要捧着尚九熙的脸，看了半天，确认自己没搂错人。</p>
<p>何九华你够了啊，有你这么愣喝的吗？我跟你说你敢吐我身上我可大嘴巴抽你……</p>
<p>尚九熙也喝了不少，不过在东北人的能喝基因支撑下至少还算有理智，架着何九华跟在其他人后面，何九华喝到腿肚子转筋，俩人慢慢落了单。</p>
<p>“熙熙……尚九熙！”</p>
<p>“哎。”</p>
<p>“尚九熙你当我媳妇儿行不行？”</p>
<p>“我是男的，何九华你喝多了连男女都不分……”尚九熙不会把醉汉的话当真，一巴掌推开何九华凑近的脸。</p>
<p>“哦，对，你是男的。”何九华低下头没了声，就在尚九熙以为他睡了过去的时候，他又抬起头来，扶着尚九熙的肩膀稍微拉开了一点两个人的距离，双眼通红却无比认真：“没事，男的也行，尚九熙，那你愿意当我男朋友吗？”</p>
<p>尚九熙愣住了。</p>
<p>何九华话说的太明白，连一个装傻充愣回避问题的机会都不给他。</p>
<p>尚九熙喜欢何九华吗？<br/>喜欢。</p>
<p>但是喜欢又能怎样呢？他们不过是两个马上步入高三的孩子，没有任何本钱去应对整个世界的惊涛骇浪。</p>
<p>“尚……嗝……尚九熙你……再不说话我就当你答应了……” 何九华看他愣住，以为他是惊喜到不知道说什么，干脆吧唧往人嘴上亲了一口。</p>
<p>尚九熙嘴唇薄，凉凉的，跟他以往亲过的任何人都不一样。</p>
<p>尚九熙终于把目光重新聚焦回何九华身上，这个热切的，不顾一切跟他表白了的何九华，似曾相识又天差地别。</p>
<p>【也许何九华不一样。】</p>
<p>【别再栽进去了，尚九熙。】</p>
<p>【也许何九华不一样，但是这个世界还是一样啊……】</p>
<p>尚九熙闭上了眼，嘴唇上还残留着何九华的触感，他舍不得，就拽住他的领子跟他又讨了一个吻，然后在唇齿相依里告诉他：</p>
<p>“我不愿意。”</p>
<p>“你说什么？”出乎意料的答案让何九华清醒了一半，但是大脑还没能顺利处理现在的情况。</p>
<p>你听见了，尚九熙牙齿打着颤，手指却勾着何九华的衣领不愿放开。</p>
<p>“卧槽……”<br/>“这怎么了？”</p>
<p>别人的声音传来尚九熙才突然意识到他们这是在大街上，转头就看到几个同学正站在离他们几米远的地方，目瞪口呆地看着他们，恐怖的回忆突然涌入脑海。</p>
<p>就那个三班的尚九熙，同性恋，勾引男同学……<br/>不要脸啊。<br/>娘炮！<br/>不知道会不会传染啊，离他远一点。<br/>……</p>
<p>尚九熙不知道自己跑了多久，直到再也跑不动了才停下来，跪在地上咳嗽。没有人追来，何九华也没有。</p>
<p>但是一切都完了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五+尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>结局了，熙华be，贝熙he<br/>裂穴对我影响挺大，就这个结局了，凑合看吧</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）<br/>熙华分开对我伤害挺大的，也不想自欺欺人了。我就写个be泄愤一下吧。</p><p> </p><p>一切都完了。</p><p>事情的发酵比尚九熙预想的甚至更迅速一些。</p><p>第二天，一张模糊不清但是明显能看出来是他跟何九华接吻的照片在学校里流传开来，照片非常巧妙的抓住了尚九熙抓住何九华衣领的瞬间，看上去仿佛是尚九熙强吻了何九华。</p><p>何九华是学校里的风云人物，之前女朋友又那么多，大家自然都觉得是尚九熙主动去勾引何九华的。没有人敢去跟何九华求证什么，所有的矛头都对准了尚九熙。</p><p>流言传的愈发张扬，甚至有好事之徒还找到了尚九熙转学之前学校的贴吧，一路考古发现原来尚九熙在之前就是因为跟男同学交往才转学走的。一时间，同性恋转学生骚扰校草的流言沸沸扬扬。</p><p>尚九熙本来就在学校里没什么朋友，少有的几个也都是因为何九华的关系认识的，何九华跟他一闹僵，这些人也就跟他没什么话可说了。明明自己没有做错什么，但是学校里每个人看尚九熙的眼神里都充满了恶意，嘲讽和戒备。尚九熙默默地把原先紧并在一起的桌子搬远了一点，何九华连看都没看他一眼，十几公分的距离像是一道天堑横在两个人中间。</p><p>那晚被当面拒绝实在让何九华觉得丢尽了脸面，最近传的风言风语的尚九熙之前的情史更让他生气，心里暗暗觉得尚九熙大概是忘不了那个前任才拒绝了自己。这个人明明也是喜欢自己的，他只要说一句服软的话，何九华就会出手把所有那些欺负他的人都揍一顿，可是他怎么就一句话都不说。越看越气，索性就放任那些欺负继续。直到有一天，何九华早自习迟到了，慢悠悠晃进教室，看到尚九熙桌子上被人拿油笔涂了恶意的话，一直累积的画集都被浇上了脏水，凳子也不知所踪，那个人就楞楞地站在桌子前面，全班几十个人，大家都在嬉笑打闹，所有人都装作没看见。</p><p>尚九熙跟何九华对视了一眼，就别开了眼睛，拎了书包一个人从后门出去了。</p><p>这谁干的？</p><p>何九华阴着脸吼了一声，喧闹的班里突然安静下来，人人低着头，装作没有听到。 何九华看着桌子上的字心烦，一脚踹翻了桌子，走到自己位置上坐下。</p><p>过分了。</p><p>就算尚九熙拒绝了他，也不应该受到这样的对待。何九华想，太过了，该结束了，说到底他还是喜欢尚九熙，就算心里有气，也不希望那个人受到这样的伤害。</p><p>午休时候去跟他道歉。何九华这样跟自己说。<br/>然而到了午休尚九熙都没有再次出现在教室里。何九华的小兄弟们来找他吃午饭他也一直板着脸。兄弟看他一脸死鱼样，就拍了拍他肩膀说：</p><p>“健哥别气啦，这个骚扰你的死基佬马上就要滚蛋啦！”</p><p>何九华一下子没反应过来，问他什么意思。</p><p>那人说，“嗐，哥几个这不治他嘛，刚有人看他进了老孟办公室，以为他要打小报告，结果丫说着说着自己哭了，哈哈哈，说自己要转学了……”</p><p>何九华脑子嗡一下炸了。</p><p>何九华找到尚九熙的时候他刚从老孟办公室出来，眼睛红红的一看就是刚哭过，他漠然地看了何九华一眼，转身向相反的方向走去。何九华看不得他这样，但又气急了，冲过去拉住他，问他是不是真的要转学。</p><p>尚九熙说不出话，点了下头算是承认，始终没有看何九华一眼。</p><p>“尚九熙你是不是傻逼啊？”何九华本来有一肚子话想说，却脱口而出了这么一句。他在心里扇了自己一巴掌，但还是硬着头皮讲了下去。</p><p>“你知道不知道只要你跟我说一句话，老子tmd就站到天台上跟全校说是老子喜欢你的，然后再把那群嚼舌头根子的傻逼嘴都扯烂！”</p><p>“尚九熙你明明也是喜欢我的，为什么要拒绝我？”</p><p>“九熙我错了，你不喜欢我不想当我男朋友也无所谓，你能不能别走。”</p><p>何九华的声音从最初的愤怒慢慢变成哀求。</p><p>听到这一切的尚九熙只是苦笑了一下，“何九华，我是喜欢你，但是，我现在想明白了，咱俩不可能，你的喜欢我要不起。”</p><p> </p><p>尚九熙回到了自己的小屋，孟鹤堂没答应他的申请，理由也很站得住脚，高三转学太影响高考了，老孟苦口婆心的劝他了他一个小时，最终还是让他回去考虑一个周末，如果周一回来还是决定要转学，孟鹤堂就不再拦他了，毕竟说到底，这都是他自己的决定。<br/>然而回到家的尚九熙心里想的却都是那个低声下气的何九华。</p><p>我他妈真是贱。</p><p>孟鹤堂一个小时的劝说其实并没有让尚九熙改变自己的想法，他准备到了周一就重新去提申请，但是何九华的出现却差一点让他破了功。</p><p>那个一向高傲的人从气急到最后低三下四地求自己别走，尚九熙差一点点就答应了，所以强迫自己冷下来脸，一个人回了空荡荡的家。回到家也心里乱得很，强迫自己去画画也总是画不出个所以然，撕了画纸一个人坐在地板上生气，这时房门却不合时宜地响起了敲门声，尚九熙以为又是何九华，就放着没管，但那敲门声没有停下的意思，反而愈发激烈，一副要把大门拆了的架势，尚九熙从猫眼里看出去，外面是个没见过的中年男人，一手拎着酒瓶子，一手砸着他的家门。尚九熙没见过这个人，但是从他跟何九华非常相似的眉眼中猜到了他的身份。他不敢开门，也不敢出声，门外的辱骂夹杂着醉酒后的胡话。尚九熙想逃回里面的卧室又怕那饱经风霜的大门被门外的成年男人一会踹开，只能捂着耳朵蜷缩在门口。</p><p>救救我。</p><p> </p><p>何九华不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他家里大门开着，常年把自己灌醉的父亲却不在家中，酒瓶碎了一地，跟邻居打听了一下，很快就得知他跟尚九熙的事儿不知怎么传到了他爸爸耳朵里，老何在家耍了一通酒疯，拎着酒瓶子骂骂咧咧出门了，说要去找那个勾引他儿子的二椅子算账。何九华脑子里又炸了。</p><p>何九华常住在尚九熙家的时候跟他爸报备过尚九熙家的地址。他简直不敢想那个喝酒后发起疯来的男人会对尚九熙做什么。果然刚到尚九熙楼下就听震天响的砸门声和满是污言秽语的谩骂。他来不及想什么就冲上楼，和那个已经急红了眼的男人厮打在一起。</p><p>尚九熙不敢开门，坐在门口地上想自己到底做错了什么，男人在门外叫骂着，然后何九华的声音出现，再之后是一声巨响和玻璃碎掉的声音，他慌忙打开门，门外只有一地的碎玻璃渣和满头鲜血倒在地上的何九华。</p><p>尚九熙打了120，思来想去还是通知了班主任老孟。</p><p>何九华醒来的时候床边只有孟鹤堂，老孟一见他醒了就开始絮絮叨叨说他命大，只是点皮外伤，外加轻微脑震荡，估计连个轻伤都算不上，但何九华唯一关心的是尚九熙还要不要走。</p><p>孟鹤堂沉默着看了他一会儿，才开口：</p><p>“他已经走了。”</p><p>何九华瞬间急了，掀开被子想跑，被老孟摁了回去。</p><p>“你想干吗？”</p><p>“找他。”</p><p>“上哪找？”</p><p>“老孟你肯定知道他去哪了对吧？你告诉我，我起码要跟他道歉，是我错了，是我先招惹他的，这一切都不是他的错，你别让他走，实在不行我走行吗？！”</p><p>孟鹤堂抬手阻止了他继续往下说，问到，</p><p>“九华，你知道不知道，九熙之前究竟为什么转学？”</p><p>“听说了些，好像他在之前的学校被发现了跟男同学交往……”</p><p>老孟叹了口气，摇摇头，</p><p>“这只是其中的一个原因，其实九熙成绩很好，而且他认了错，跟人分了手，还接受了调班的安排，原来的学校，是想留下他的。”</p><p>“尚九熙转学，是因为他受到了长达几个月的校内霸凌。”</p><p>何九华瞳孔骤然收紧，随着老孟尽量克制的平淡叙述，他似乎连呼吸也被人扼住，当年尚九熙一个人扛下了所有罪名，他曾经的爱人为了脱身甚至不惜带头霸凌尚九熙，转学前的几个月大概是尚九熙生命里最黑暗的一段时间。</p><p>而自己，竟然让他又经历了一遍。</p><p>“老孟，有烟吗？”</p><p>“病房不让抽烟。”</p><p>“我知道，你给我一根儿然后我叼叼也行，我心里难受。”</p><p>孟鹤堂的眉头凝成了个疙瘩，半晌还是从兜里掏出半盒烟丢到何九华怀里，红色的双喜，五块钱一盒，一看就是从周航那儿没收来的。</p><p>“老孟，你说的对，我没有脸去找他。”</p><p>尚九熙再一次转学了，走得无声无息。他从没在教室里留下过多个人物品，仅剩的那些也早被人毁的毁丢的丢了。何九华甚至不知道他到底哪天走的，更别提去了哪里。</p><p>高三的日子像风一样匆匆飘过。这段波澜很快淹没在了紧张的备考当中，再也没有人提起尚九熙，何九华跟周航一起被老孟按着头扎进了补课和复习当中。时间久了，他发现也许那所有自以为是的热烈感情都在慢慢变淡，就想那句他曾经一度看不起的话讲的，时间会冲淡一切。</p><p>尾声</p><p>跨校艺术节的准备繁琐且忙乱，何九华被朋友逼着去客串了一把主持人，一帮人跟逃难一样把各种道具设备从东五环搬到了北三环的北服。</p><p>“可以啊，你们学校这设计做的。”何九华丢了一根烟给来对接的刘筱亭，黑皮男孩咧嘴笑出一口白牙，“那是必须的。”刘筱亭接过烟没有抽，夹在耳朵上。“我学长熬了一个周的夜才做出来的这整个设计，现在人还在涂鸦墙那边画墙绘呢，牛逼吧？我学长可棒了我跟你说，我介绍你们认识啊。”说到这里刘筱亭转头想要寻找自己口中无所不能的学长，却怎么都找不到。</p><p>何九华也没放心上，跟刘筱亭扯了一会儿闲篇儿就自己蹓跶去了，转到传说中的涂鸦墙，墙上的喷涂让他觉得很是眼熟。</p><p>看到那个人的一瞬间和九华被钉在了原地，尚九熙跟两年前似乎没有任何的改变，正站在椅子上完成最后一部分绘画。</p><p>何九华幻想过很多次再见到尚九熙的情景，包括眼前的这一幕，和他曾经在脑子里演练过的一样，他会在某个校园里跟他重逢，他会在尚九熙画画的时候突然出现在他面前，也许尚九熙会慌忙地遮住他的速写本，因为上面画满了何九华，或许就像现在，正在画墙绘的男孩会越过人群看见他，什么都没有变，他们曾在错误的时间相遇，又能在正确的时间重逢，把之前的过往统统抛掉，重新开始……</p><p>所以何九华总是会忘记，当初他曾自我洗脑的那个道理。</p><p>时间总会冲淡一切。</p><p>尚九熙完成最后的工作从椅子上跳下来的时候，一只纤长的手伸过去扶住了他，高个子的男孩把手里喝了一半的咖啡递过去，让两手还沾着颜料的尚九熙就着他的手喝，满眼是笑容和毫无避讳的爱意。</p><p>尚九熙似乎感应到什么一样回头，却只看到川流不息的人群。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>